Talk:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire
We do not need multiple pages about one add-on pack. -ZangiefB (talk) 15:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It's Arcane E'''nchanter, not Anchanter. 16:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see it on the main page, but I did see a black-smith station in the basement in the video (Nevermind, I just noticed it). That and the smelter outside, make this a REAL home. I also loved the shrin table. Abordoli (talk) 23:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Locks In the picture with the lock we can see the character with hundreds of pounds of ingots.Does this hint at a possible banking system, or is he overburdened? The Iron Draugr (talk) 00:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Seems a bit small for a DLC doesn't it? Since skyrim already has houses, And even castles from dawnguard. I just think it's a bit small of a DLC. And while the house feature and what comes with it are nice, Players won't want to just sit around and play forever in there house. So it would only last a day at best for a player to enjoy, Beyond that it will just be features in a house. Not really complaining, Just a bit surprising that they chose this as the second DLC for skyrim. Accorrding to http://www.bethblog.com/2012/08/28/hearthfire-coming-to-xbox-live-on-september-4th/ Bethesda's blog Hearthfire will cost 400 ms points. I think this is an excellent offering for a second DLC. Dawnguard gave us new areas, items, quests, a new class and new perk trees. In all, quite a lot. Hearthfire is not on that scale and provides some nice fluff. I can see people who enjoy this sort of thing, and I count myself amongst them, spending quite some time actually building, furnishing and populating their own pad. It will keep interest going without a whole new set of quests to plough through, and thus fill the gap between DG and the next quest based offering. And if 400ms points is the price, then that seems pretty reasonable for this amount of content. 14:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) location,location,location so is the building strictly scripted or are there mutiple possible locations which we can choose from ? Wesleyeye (talk) 11:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently there are only 3 places, but you can buy all of them See: http://bethsoft.com/en-gb/games/hearthfire[[User:Wolfishtail|Wolfishtail]] (talk) 15:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know if there is going to be a map marker for the houses?Wolfishtail (talk) 09:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Heartfire is Not a Joke? So this Heartfire thing is not a practical joke then? when i saw the video for it on Xbox Live, i couldnt stop laughing at how silly this all seems. unless its free i see no reason to buy this, as i see no reason to stay at the house all day protecting your family from skeevers and ordering them to do chores. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 12:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) we may all say its a joke, but god knows, we are all gonna buy it :And we're not '''all saying its a joke. I'm going to really enjoy it. I really like the idea of building my own house, the way i like it, with my own hands. I personally can't wait for the dlc. 20:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Holds and Stewards It might be worth pointing out that Hearthfire will enable players to purchase property in eight of Skyrim's nine Holds. There are already purchasable houses in five Holds, and Hearthfire will enable the construction of houses in three more. Winterhold will be the only Hold without available property. Also, the section on Stewards could do with some clarification. According to the overview, you can hire a steward, a bard and a carriage driver; but this article seems to suggest you hire one person who performs all three jobs. Mister Sheen (talk) 22:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I WANT A LYCAN BABY!! I DONT WANT TO ADOPT A CHILD!! CAN UR WIFE GET PREGNANT ON THIS NEW DLC?? i dont think so, all you can do is adopt Wolfishtail (talk) 09:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC)